The Camera Project
by Da-AWESOME-girl
Summary: Buttercup cracks a joke in class to the teacher, gets in trouble and has to do a project. What's the project? Taking a scenic picture. Sounds easy right? Not. Buttercup promised Blossom she's hand it in tomorrow, but she got nothing. Can a certain green-eyed boy help her? Butterutch, Blossick, and Boomubbles! Read and Review please! XD


The Camera Project

Notes: Hola guys and gals! Da-AWESOME-girl is here! So, I said I was back, but I haven't posted anything in a week! Why? Well, for the excuse of saying going for a week and the spanish 'hello', is that I went to Cuba for the week! I visited a resort called, 'Cayo Coco', a 'Memories' resort in Cuba! (Seriously guys and girls, you should go.) It's rated 4 stars and they have a nice AWESOME beach, pool, games, people, you name it! At least consider going there for your vacation! On other notes, you guys must be mad at me. I'm not working on "The Flower Thief" so often, and I'm working more on single pringle one-shot stories. -3-" I'm sorry. So many ideas are coming to me, and I need to jot it down or else I'll either forget about the idea, or I won't be interested in writing it anymore. Sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but da plot! Everyone knows that! :3 The characters and credit goes to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

Enjoy my AWESOME peeps! XD~Da-AWESOME-girl

* * *

"Did you hear me Buttercup?"

I groaned as I opened my eyes sleepily and glared at the bald man in front of me. "What?"

The teacher sighed in frustration. "Did you hear a word I said in class?"

I rubbed my eyes. "You mean, including what you just said right now?"

He stomped his foot. "No! I don't mean right now! Or...what i said before...or really RIGHT NOW...or-"

I ducked my head in my nest of arms. "Can't I just go back to sleep Mr. H?"

"NO! BUTTERCUP! TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATLY!" He shouted at me, pointing to the door.

I got up slowly. "Alright baldy." He grimaced. "And that's the show everybody! 's temper tantrum!" The sound of applause from the students surrounded me. "Gee, , why wasn't your name ' '?

More snickers and giggles from the crowd of students. Mr. H was red now. "BUTTERCUP UTONIUM! THE OFFICE! NOW!"

I pushed my hands in my jean pockets and walked out of the classroom. _'Sheesh, I was just joking. That guy needs to learn how to take a joke. Like Mr. West. I said, "Hey Mr. West, where's your friends, 'Mr. North, Ms. South, and Ms. East?" He didn't take that joke the 'right' way.'_

I sauntered into the office and plopped down on one of the chairs. "Hi Emelda."

Emelda, the secretary, just smiled at me. "Hello Ms. Utonium. Why are you in the office THIS time?"

I played finger piano on the arms of the chair. "Mr. H couldn't take a joke."

She sighed and flipped her straight black hair behind her. "You joked about his hair and his name, right?"

I blinked at the woman. "Yes...how did you know?"

"I already did that to him. He didn't take that joke the 'right' way." She started jotting down notes on a sheet of paper. I snickered. Was I supposed to be born from this woman rather than a pot? Seems so.

She smiled at me with her topaz eyes. "The Principal isn't here today. He's on a 'business trip' in Cuba." She glared at the picture of our Principal, 'Mr. Ess'. "That lying man...leaving us here to do all the work...such a b-" She looked nervously at me. "Uh...if you heard that, forget what I said..." I laughed a little. "It's okay Emelda. The Principal IS a b-...a..dog. You seem to be the only nice teacher around here."

She laughed. "Thanks. But I feel bad about what I have to do to you."

I blinked. "What?"

She sighed. "Since the Principal isn't here, I'll have to transfer your problem to the student council."

I rose up in my chair. "What!? Dude, I'll take anybody _BUT_ the student council! Mr. Hairless! Mr. West! Princess!"

She rose a brow. "Princess?"

"Uh, yeah. The student Princess? Her and the Principal. If you mix 'Principal', and 'Ess', you get 'princess' So, there are two princesses. Princess and Principal Ess. And the student, Princess, is suing Principal Ess for having that same name as her."

"Good name! I'll have to add that! But I'm sorry Buttercup. There's nothing I can do. The student counsellor is away as well. In Cuba..."

"...Fine. I won't like it, but I don't want to wait for the Principal to finally make his way over here in the next...120 hours." I crossed my arms.

"Actually...its 170 hours...and thank you Buttercup. You can make your way to the student council room." I got up. "Thanks Emelda." I shuffled out. So, the reason why I don't want to go to the 'Stu-Co' to help fix my problems? I gripped the handle bar and jerked it open. Well-

"Buttercup, what are you doing here?"

Guess who's part of the 'Stu-co'?

"Hey Bloss..." I said to my red-headed sister.

Yup. You guessed it.

She sighed. "What did you do _THIS_ time?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Mr. H couldn't take a joke."

She sighed again. "Mr. Hardyless can't take** ANY** joke. Mrs. Emelda told me she tried that joke, and she said he got mad at her. So now Mrs. Emelda thinks Mr. Hardyless is bald, as well as brainless."

I snickered and tried to put on a straight face. "Well..."

She slapped her hand on her forehead. "You said that same joke, didn't you?"

Did I also tell you that my red-head sister is a mind-reader?

"Uh...yes?"

She clasped her hands together on the desk. "Buttercup. Your grades are...okay, and you're not failing school, but you're missing out on important information you need to learn during class time. You don't even have an excuse to skip class! All you have is "I got sent to the office", which may be true, but you **COULD** try to not irritate the teachers!"

"Aw...but what's the fun in that? I don't want to be a 'Blossom'!"

She looked back at me offended. "What's wrong with being a 'Blossom'?"

I stared back at her as if she should already know. "'Blossom's are boring people who are teacher's pets, like to do homework, and try to be on their best behaviour."

"Buttercup, there's nothing wrong with being a 'Blossom'."

"Uh, yeah there is!" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup, on behalf of being in trouble, once **AGAIN**, I'm giving you a two week's detention, one week of lunch pull-outs, and one small, but hard, project."

I rose my brow. "What's the project?"

She stared hard at me with her pink orbs. "You must..." I leaned closer to her. "Take one scenic picture."

"...That's all? Easy!" I leaned against a wall.

"That's the project the Student Council decided on. Everybody is doing it. Even the teachers are doing it for fun. Some already finished. And you can't take the same pictures as their photographs. You can't even visit the same place as those pictures." She gave me a box that said, 'The Camera Project', written in cursive black ink.

I opened the lid. Inside were different pictures of waterfalls, lakes, meadows, beaches, pretty much everything. Written on the back of every photo, was a student's name, grade and the name of the picture. Like, a picture of the 'Niagara Falls' taken by Canae Deanne, grade 10. (I'm pretty sure that was a pun...) I groaned. All those ideas I've come up with is taken!

"...I'll give you it tomorrow. I promise."

Blossom smiled at me. "Thank you Buttercup. I hope you do fulfill promise. Remember, write your name and grade on the back, and the name of the scene in the front in permanent marker."

I gave her a half-smile. "M'kay'." I gripped the handle of the 'Stu-co' room.

"Buttercup. And not everything has to be a scene. Be smart. Think properly. If you do, it'll turn out to be just beautiful."

I walked out of the room and closed the door. I looked down the hallways to check if anyone was watching. When everything felt secure, I shouted-

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY THE F*** DID I AGREE TO DO THIS STUPID PROJECT!?"**

"Why are you screaming Buttercup?" I turned to my left and found Boomer and Brick walking towards the hallway.

"You should learn to be more quiet Buttercup." I glared at Brick. He looked back at me with a plain expression.

Brick opened the door to the 'Stu-co' room. "C'mon Boomer, I'll talk with Blossom to see if she accepts ballet dancing in school."

"Shh! Don't say it out loud! If you do, people will think I like ballet, when I'm only doing this for Bubb-!"

Brick shoved Boomer inside. "Just get in." They slammed the door behind them. Weird people.

Apparently, Mr.H's class was the last class I had to go to, and I was at the office and the Stu-co's room for too long, that the bell rang. I ran to my locker and got my backpack. I flew home and dumped my bag on the floor of my room, (Which, really had nothing but my lunch, graffiti paint cans, my skateboard, a few late slips, pens and pencils, my binder, and 4 or 5 textbooks.) I got out my silver camera and went outside.

I had long-term memory, so I guess that's good for this project. I guess Niagara Falls is out. I flew out the window. Flying and speed is also good for this assignment. I can do this...I think.

And this was how it went:

I flew to Canada to the CN tower. Fudge. Someone already took a picture of this, I thought as I remembered the photograph.

I flew to Paris to the Eiffel Tower. Darn it. Another person took it already.

I flew to US to the Grand Canyon. FUDGE. IT. ALL! Someone took that one too!

Heck, I even flew to Cuba, even though I knew the Principal would take a picture during his 'business trip'.

I flew practically everywhere! Everyone seemed to get a picture before me. Ugh. Guilt rushed through me. What if I don't finish? I'll break my promise to Blossom and I don't want to back down now and be a wimp!

My pocket vibrated. I pulled out my green phone. It was Blossom.

"Hello?"

"Hello Buttercup! Where are you?" I stared down at the ground below.

"Uh...I don't know? Why are you calling me for?"

"Well, me and Bubbles are heading to Brick, Butch, and Boomer's house. We wanted to let you know, in case you come home and find us not there."

"Oh...well..enjoy?"

I heard sighing on the other end of the line. "You can come too Buttercup." I glanced around me. Darn. I got nothing.

"...Sure Bloss. see you there in...5 minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I slipped my phone in my pocket and flew in the air. What am I going to tell Blossom tomorrow?

I arrived at the Jojo's house and knocked on the door. "Hello Buttercup!", said a perky voice. I glanced at my little blond sister.

"Hey." I walked inside. Bubbles was applying makeup on herself in the mirror in the hallway. "Why are you putting on makeup even though we've been here tons of times? Everybody knows what you look like without makeup."

She looked back at me with a smile. "I know. But tonight, me and Boomer are going out to see some fireworks."

I smirked at her. These two blond bimbos like each other, but none of them will make a move. Ah, it'll happen someday.

I trudged down to the living room, hearing voices. I peeked inside. I saw Blossom, Brick and Boomer. They seemed to be having a conversation.

Blossom stared at Boomer. "So, what kind of memories do you have with Bubbles?"

Boomer looked back at her with a big, giddy grin on his face. "Oh, well, Bubbles is so cute and pretty...I remember all the times we had together! We went on the rollercoaster once, we watched a movie, We visited at zoo, and I also remember the time when we went to the beach, and we had s-!"

Brick slapped Boomer across the face. "Uh...Boomer, Blossom is Bubbles's big sister, remember? I don't think you should say anything 'sexual' in this conversation." Boomer rubbed his face.

"What I was about to say? I was going to say, "I remember the time when we went to the beach, and we had SOME ICE CREAM!""

"Oh."

And some giggling from Blossom. Brick smiled in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck.

I shouted,** "RED-HEAD LOVE!"** and scrambled up the stairs. They should be wondering who said that now.

Ugh. I had nothing to DO in this house. I went in a random room I've never seen before. (Dude, the house was so huge, I don't even remember where the washroom is. And I've been here more than ten times! (This could be a problem...))

I was greeted by the light wind and the sunset. It turned out to be a balcony. I walked to the cold, metal bars and let the wind breeze through my face. The view was pretty. I saw the shadow of Townsville. I looked up. Aw, the sun is about to go down...

I closed my eyes, resting my arms on the gate. After a moment, I opened my eyes and I jumped back when I saw two forest/emerald-green eyes staring back at me.

"AH!" I screamed out and punched directly at those orbs. My fist was caught by a hand.

"What the f*** are you doing here?" Huh? I looked more closely. Oh. Butch.

"Brick and Boomer invited me over. Let go of my hand!"

He stared back at me, his eyes half-closed. "Brick and Boomer never invited you. And what if I don't wanna?"

I stared back at him with a 'Oh really?' look. "So what? **YOU** did? I doubt that." I shook my hand all over. "**LEMME GO**!"

He hopped on the balcony in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "There, I let go.", he whispered in my ear. His warm breath breathed down my neck. He smelled like fresh grass.

Okay, so, I had no idea what to do at that point. I know how to** BE** a guy and **HANG OUT** with a guy, not **BE** a girl, and **DO** girl things. Man, what would a girl do in a situation like this? Well, I'm still part-girl, because I was starting to feel a little...something in my stomach.

The sun was barely seen now. Butch started breathing more hot air down my neck. "I invited you here. Not my brothers." More tingles down my body.

Now, the view was dark. I didn't see anything but the stars. Butch didn't let go of me.

"So, I heard you got in trouble with 'Mr. Hairless'." I laughed. "You heard that?"

Butch snickered. "I heard everything as clear as water, babe." Giddy feelings were sent to my stomach. Is this how Boomer and Bubbles always feel?`

"I had to work on a camera project. That's why my sisters were here before me." He rested his chin on my shoulder. "You done the project?"

"Nope. I couldn't find any good scenes." Silence was heard. "...Could you help me? I made a promise to Blossom."

Butch sighed and looked at me in my lime-green eyes. "Why'd you agree to do the project? I got in trouble much earlier than you, and I had to do the same project."

"Why didn't you do it though?" I stared at him.

"I didn't want to. I'm lazy."

I smiled at him. "You sure are. But my situation is different." I frowned. "I **PROMISED** Blossom I'd hand it in tomorrow, and I got nothing."

"...That sucks."

I juggled my silver camera in my hands. "I know. You won't help me, right?" Butch sighed again.

"I WANT to, but I got no idea what it should be on. Sorry." We looked to the night sky. He let go of me. "I gotta go somewhere in Downtown Townsville. See you later tonight."

He kissed me on the cheek and flew off in a bright dark green streak. I sighed. I got nothing. What am I going to do? I watched the streak head closer and closer to the main part of Townsville. Wait a second.

I remembered Blossom's words in my head.

**_"BUTTERCUP! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"_**

Ugh. Not that.

**_"BUTTERCUP! WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE AGAIN!"_**

Not that one either!

_"Buttercup. And not everything has to be a scene. Be smart. Think properly. If you do, it'll turn out to be just beautiful."_

Now **THAT** was what I was talking about. Thank you.

I stared at the streak, the night sky, the shadow of Townsville, and the stars. Actually, it looked quite...beautiful.

I took out my camera and clicked at silver button at the top. I smiled. That was really...pretty.

Oh great, I'm turning into a girl.

I stared at the green streak. 'I guess you were able to help me after all, Butch.'

I close my eyes and tried to relax. But instead I heard-

**"BRUNETTE LOVE!"**

I looked back and saw Blossom and Brick grinning at me. They ran back inside and down the stairs.

I smiled and ran after them.

Hmmm...maybe if I got another project like this one, I'll ask Butch to help me...

* * *

So guys, whatcha think? I thought I was rushing it too much, and I put too much conversations. -3-" And I tried not to make Butch too perverted, in case some of you guys hate that stuff. I hope you liked it! Next up, the next chappie of "The Flower Thief"! XD

Until next time mah AWESOME peeps! XD~Da-AWESOME-girl

**"Not everything has to be a scene. Be smart. Think properly. If you do, it'll turn out to be just beautiful." ~Blossom**


End file.
